Call of Duty: Jägers
Call of Duty: Dragonflies, also called Call of Duty: Black Ops 5 and Call of Duty: Black Ops 0, is a new instalment in the long running franchise. It is designed for PC, PS4 and Xbox One by Treyarch, and is set in 1956. It serves as a reboot to the series. Gameplay The gameplay is a hybrid of the Black Ops 4, Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops gameplay. All players have these as the base stats: *Health: 100 *Movement Speed: 3.5 m/s (Walking), 2 m/s (Crouch walking), 0.78 m/s (Crawling), 8 m/s (Sprinting) *Weapon Capacity: 2+Melee All players now have access to two main forms of customisation: *Class *Specialist Class Your class gives you buffs in certain stats. *'Ballistics Expert': Bullets deal +5% damage and have +15% range. *'Defensive Wall': 10% reduction in damage taken. *'Tactical Operative': -5% reload times. *'Cavalry': -12% recoil reduction when on vehicles. *'Rusher': +20% Movement Speed and +3s sprint. *'Barebones': +10% melee speed, +10% melee damage. Specialists Your specialist allows you to maximise your potential and allows more tactical play. Every 10s, you get a specialist equipment and every 30s, you get a specialist ability. *'Markos': **Equipment: Incediary Grenade (Creates a 2.13m radius circle of fire for 10s that deals 42 damage per second for 3s) **Ability: Flamethrower (15s, 15ft line of fire, 35ft. Deals 50 Damage per second) *'Greene': **Equipment: Landmine (Creates a 4m radius explosion when anyone is within 2.5m) **Ability: Ammunition Crate (Drops in a 5 magazine crate) *'Talos': **Equipment: Throwing Knife (A 150 damage knife that has a 2.5 degrees per metre arc beyond 20 m) **Ability: Maniac (A 20s, 2X speed, melee only ability) *'Sheppard': **Equipment: Thermal Filter (Can see enemies that are hidden for 10s) **Ability: Heatpulse (Tag all enemies in a 30m radius. That are marked on the minimal) *'Homer': **Equipment: Wire Fence (A 5m line of barbed wire that deals 39 damage per second and has 300 health) **Ability: K9 Unit (Call in 3 dogs that have 120 health, 120% movement speed, and deal 100 damage per bite) Loadout Except for classes and specialists, you have a modified version of the pick ten system called the 20 Shots. The player is given 20 points, and may spend them on different things, like Weapons, Attachments, Perks and Wildcards. Pro Perks return in this game, along with Pro Wildcards. The costs are: *3 points for a primary *2 points for a secondary *2 points for a operator mod *1 point for an attachment *1 point for gear *1 point for Fragementation Grenades/C4 *1 point for a perk *1 point for a wildcard Weapons Primary Shotguns, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Tactical Rifles, LMGs and Snipers are primary weapons. Shotguns *(Model 1887, Model 1912, Ithaca 37, Remmington 870) Model 1887: A classic that is really cheap to use. It has been modified extensively with a shorter barrel, pistol grips and a oversized loop on the trigger guard to allow for a more classy style. *Damage per Pellet: 15-10-2 *Pellets: 8, Range: 12 m-15 m-20 m *Rate of Fire: Lever Action, 60 RPM *Recoil: High, wobbles to the left and right *Recenter Time: 0.254 s *Aim Down Sights Time: 0.21 s *Reload Time: 1.2 s for first round, 0.21 s for each round after that, 0.32 s to cock *Magazine: 5 (+1 if reloaded when one was chambered) *Movement Speed: Not firing (100%), Shooting (65%), Reloading (65%), Aiming (80%) Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight Attachments *Foregrip I *Silencer *Flashlight *Extended Magazines I *Fast Mags I *Stock I *Slugshot Model 1912: The slightly less famous but much more rugged pump action version of the early Winchester Shotguns. This particular shotgun is a Trench Gun version from World War 2. *Damage per Pellet: 15-10-7 *Pellets: 8, Range: 12 m-15 m-20 m *Rate of Fire: Pump Action, 160 RPM *Recoil: High, wobbles to the left and right *Recenter Time: 0.32 s *Aim Down Sights Time: 0.2 s *Reload Time: 1.2 s for first round, 0.21 s for each round after that, 0.32 s to cock *Magazine: 6 *Movement Speed: Not firing (100%), Shooting (65%), Reloading (65%), Aiming (80%) Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight Attachments *Foregrip I *Flashlight *Extended Magazines I *Fast Mags I *Stock I, II *Slugshot Combat Rifles *(StG 44, M14, AKM, H&K G3, FN FAL, T-88) Attachments Using Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII, Black Ops, and World At War as the style of attachments to be added, the following attachments are present in the game: Sights *Upgraded Iron Sights: Removes Idle Sway, (Sniper) Increases mobility by 15% and reduces zoom to 1 X *Red Dot Sight: 1.25 X magnification, no clutter, dot reticule *Reflex Sight Marketting Releasing that not including a campaign in Black Ops 4 caused several players to not play the game, and also that the fans were wanting a Cold War era game, Activision ordered Treyarch to make a reboot to the Black Ops series with a twist- the campaign was 25$ and the multiplayer was 45$. Doing this, they sold the whole package for 70$, netting them an overall profit. Also, a 20$ Blackout module was also available one month after launch. The game had four versions: Private: Buying the parts gave you the Private edition, which had a very specific software to allow the modules to played together. Standard: By buying the Standard Edition, you get the whole game for 75$ and get a two day 2 X XP Booster. Deluxe: By buying the Deluxe Edition, you get the whole game for 105$, a two day 2 X XP Booster and the exclusive Shadow Camouflage for all weapons. Legacy: By buying the Legacy Edition, you get the whole game for 150$, a two day 2 X XP Booster, the exclusive Shadow Camouflage for all weapons and Black Ops Remastered. Activision bundled the Legacy Edition of the game with Black Ops Remastered, which would launch 3 weeks later as a 60$ game. The game also got rid of the season pass, but reintroduced the Black Market, which was grindable or payable to progress. However, they said in an official statement that no gameplay altering thing will be made impossible to acquire. Campaign Zombies Zombies returns in this mode with a rebooted storyline. Most of the former Zombies mechanics have been modified. Now, 3 Zombies Modes are present: Co-op (4 players split-screen, upto 8 overall), Solo Survival and Campaign. Zombie Helath: Before round 10, their health increases at a decent rate as they start with 100 health, and 50 is added each round until round 9, at which point they have 950 health per zombie. Starting at round 10, their health increases by +10% each round. This eventually grows into massive numbers; at round 15 they have 1683 health, at round 30 they have 7030 health, at round 50 they have 47295 health, at which point it is capped so that the engine can handle the numbers without lag. Zombie Amount: The amount of Zombies formula has been completely tweaked, with the formulas being as follows- *R= Current Round, P= Number of players 5*(P+R)+R This simplified formula allows for a good balance between difficulty, enjoyment and technical capability, as round 1 will have at least 11 zombies, round 10 will have at least 65 zombies, etc. Point System: The Point System has been mostly untouched. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points *Lethal torso hit: 60 points *Lethal limb hit: 50 points *Lethal explosive hit: 50 points *Lethal neck hit: 70 points *Lethal headshot: 100 points *Lethal melee: 130 points *Repair a barrier: 10 points per board or segment of wall, door, window, etc. *Revive a teammate: 5% of downed player's total points *Kill a Zombie Monkey: 500 points if it hasn't attacked the player, 10 points if it has attacked *Kill a Napalm Zombie: 300 points & however the player killed it (neck, head, torso, limb, etc.) *Hack Anything: 250 Points *Get a Bonus Points power-up: Between 100 and 50,000 points Perk A Colas: With a set of slightly rebalanced perk a colas, this game allows you to find perk a colas in chests, in searchables and in Cola Booths. Also, they can be bought for 2500 points each. *Juggernog: Increases the player's health from 100 to 250 for 1 minute *Quick Revive: Halves a player's revive time in co-op, and allows the player to revive themselves on solo *Speed Cola: Halves reload time and allows barriers to be built 60% faster for 1 minute *Double Tap Root Beer: Increases the player's fire rate by 33% enables bullet weapons to fire two bullets per shot (twice the pellets on shotguns), effectively doubling damage and ammo consumption for 1 minute *PhD Flopper: Immunity from explosive and fall damage for 1 minute *Stamin Up: Increase Sprint duration by 100% for 1 minute *Deadshot Daiquiri: Reduce hip fire spread by 35%, remove idle sway, instant ADS and auto aim to head instead of torso for 1 minute *Gunslinger Punch: Carry a third weapon *Tombstone Soda: Create a lootbox on death that can be retrieved that contains the players inventory *Electric Sherry: Creates a lethal electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload their weapon or when they go down for 1 minute. *Vulture Aid: Grants the drinker the following effects for 1 minute: **They will be able to see perks, wall weapons, pack-a-punch, places to draw chalk weapon outlines, and the Mystery Box through walls over a short distance. **Zombies will occasionally drop small packets of ammo or points. **35% zombies will release a cloud of green gas upon death, which will cause players standing inside it to be ignored by other zombies. **Zombies' eyes will glow brighter, making them easier to see and distinguish from perk and weapon locations. *Secret Sauce: Grants player any one perk bottle